Necrozma
}} Necrozma is an upcoming antagonist for the series In a Locked Room. It is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokemon that was called as the God of Light in the distant past and another world. It is set to go through dimensions and unvierses to destroy or conquer them while letting the Ultra Beasts assist it or gain freedom. This goal is mostly to show its rage against almost any creature, and at some places, to regain on how it was worshiped. It will be roleplayed by . History In the very distant past, Necrozma used to live in Ultra Megalopolis while visiting Alola each time to create Z-Crystals for the Alolan people and the idea of a Z-Ring. It used to share its light with the people living in Ultra Megalopolis in order for them to survive, and they had worshiped it as their main god, when in fact it's the God of Light. However, they later got greedy and abused its power. It punished them by taking the light for its own, ceasing the natural light in Ultra Megalopolis forever, but then they still had enough power for themselves to exile and then seal it for thousands of years. Those people in Ultra Megalopolis greatly decrease time by time, since their artificial light won't be enough. In an unknown but long time, one Ultra Beast of each species break this seal, freeing Necrozma, but now it has been blackened enough that it has been corrupted greatly. It shares its trust and light with the Ultra Beasts from then on. Shortly after, being a mono-dimensional being, it went and still goes to different dimensions, universes and worlds. This time however, instead of usually sharing its light, it steals it for its own and tries to make the people in them worship it at least one time. Sometimes, it will send some people to Ultra Space and let them die as punishment, but it may also leave them alive there if that's their wish. Despite Necrozma taking over almost all universes and their planets, it is mostly forgotten on the IaLR Universe's Earth, as people there just call it the Penumbra of Life or the Blinded One, mostly the former, but it has also not invaded or visited in that specific planet yet; it only destroyed some parts of its Milky Way Galaxy. Even the Alolan people have forgotten it, being ignorant on who really made the Z-Crystals. It did summon Ultra Beasts to take down cities, towns, islands and others from time to time, however. It does not want to be stopped in taking over the IaLR Universe, especially Earth and the Sun. Necrozma has yet to appear in any episode or story in the series In a Locked Room. Personality Necrozma was depicted to be a very good god who shares its light source in any dimension or universe that needs it. It was also very caring, and was loved by many beings. It was loyal and humble to those around it and wanted to grant their wishes in ways. This personality was lost when people of Ultra Megalopolis sealed it away after abusing its power. Now, it is very vicious and will destroy anything just to get light for its own to survive longer. It can get very enraged, especially if it's ignored or abused. In other words, it is basically corrupted by darkness. However, its caring side is still present, but only at the Ultra Beasts, as it dares to make them do whatever they want, in which is rage against the people or roaming around. Powers and Abilities Natural Powers For its natural powers, Necrozma manipulates light when owning it. It can share it to those around it, or never release it. It can be seen as an illusion sometimes. It can also reap apart or open dimensions. It can seal anyone away with the black prism power into deep darkness, potentially forever. It summons Ultra Beasts whenever it wants, considering them as allies rather than minions, at most cases. Necrozma is notably very, very strong. It can kill a strong creature with one crush of its hand to it. It can destroy a country with one Prismatic Laser, and while it's resting due to the move's side effect, it can let the Ultra Beasts kill people that oppose it. It can take very few Prismatic Lasers to destroy a world. Almost no attack can properly damage it with its buffed defenses and its preparedness. As such, no one is safe from its wrath. This specific Necrozma's ability is Prism Armor. It reduces the damage (by 1/4) of Super-Effective Moves done against it. It can also deflect most projectiles as its natural effect, and makes it prevent light from escaping. Moveset *'Prismatic Laser' - It shoots powerful lasers using the power of a prism and light. It usually has a base attack of 160, but this can be improved or buffed the more light it holds. Regardless, it needs to rest for few seconds. *'Photon Geyser' - It attacks a target with pillars of light. In inflicts Attack or Special Attack damage, depending which is higher. In this case, it's usually the Special Attack. This attack will also blast anyone near it far away or trapped in an everlasting pillar of light forever. *'Iron Defense' - This move raises its Defense sharply. It will also block almost any attack that cannot withstand very hard materials like how a diamond can withstand the powers. *'Outrage' - It rampages with dragon power, and can destroy most things around it due to its ridiculous power. Because of this constant rampage, it will become confused. However, it has gotten used to being confused and rarely attacks itself nowadays. Multiple Forms Aside from its Prism or Normal form, Necrozma has multiple forms, and only four of them are known. Dusk Mane Necrozma Dusk Mane Necrozma is the form Necrozma has after fusing with a Solgaleo by force or the N-Solarizer item. It becomes extremely ferocious and impossible to be tamed or stopped. It is a very aggressive form that tears down almost anything, stronger than its Prism or Normal form. It pounces on foes and then slashes them with the claws on its four limbs and back. Dawn Wings Necrozma Dawn Wings Necrozma is the form Necrozma has after fusing with a Lunala by force or the N-Lunarizer item. It continuously expels any kind of energy from those around it, especially the moon. It takes away anything calm and eliminates the hopes of the cosmos, sending them to the grounds of the Earth. It grasps foes in its giant claws and rips them apart with brute force. New Dreams Necrozma New Dreams Necrozma is the form Necrozma has after fusing with a Cresselia by force or obtaining 10 Lunar Wings. It represents the combination of a new moon's darkness and a shattered crescent, which ruins good dreams to those who see it. The particles seen on it are still shiny, but in the shadows of darkness. It sends foes away from places and crushing them at the same time to give them nightmares. This form was only recently discovered few years ago, and it has been assumed there are more forms of Necrozma in terms of fusions because of this. Ultra Necrozma Ultra Necrozma is its true form before being sealed with black prisms. Now, it can only be formed again on any of its fused forms while holding the Ultranecrozium Z to activate Ultra Burst. It has an overload of light energy stored and is able to fire prism lasers all over its body, not just its hands. It impacts living things and nature, making them tired easily, as its aura immediately drains energy, especially more light. This is the form it is best recognized as the God of Light, and it is its strongest form, it is almost unstoppable. Villainous Acts Done *Destroyed multiple universes, worlds, dimensions and planets with its strong power, and with the aid of the Ultra Beasts after trusting them. *Sent some people or creatures to Ultra Space whether they like it or not, only for them to die by the Nihilego. *Taken over the universes or worlds that weren't destroyed as the people there slowly die after losing their natural light. Some of those people even started to worship it and obey its orders just to survive, but it doesn't trust them too much, yet kept them alive in another safe dimension. It shares a bit of its light in that dimension. *Resurrected many forces of darkness in history. Trivia *Upon the release of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Necrozma becomes Fairy27's favorite Legendary Pokemon in terms of power. *It will be mentioned multiple times, but it will not physically appear until Season 3A. *The first part of its name, "necro", means "death", symbolizing how many deaths it caused when destroying the universes. *Even though it will not threaten the Locked Room Gang since they don't mostly use light too much until a point, it poses one of the greatest threats in all universes as long as it is corrupted. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Evil characters Category:Villains Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Psychic-type Pokemon Category:Steel-type Pokemon Category:Ghost-type Pokemon Category:Dragon-type Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Gender-neutral or non-binary Category:Gods and god-like beings